Studies will be conducted of methodology for the preparation of alpha-methylene-gamma-butyrolactones. In particular, the use of organometallic reagents such as the diorgano cuprate derived from 2-lithio-3,3-diethoxypropene will be employed as routes to the alpha-methylene lactone function in various more complex antitumor agents. A unified approach to vernolepin and eriolangin has been initiated and will continue to be developed. These approaches center around the chemistry of enolates derived from 3-6-dihydrobenzoic acid esters. It is expected that this approach will prove to be a general one and provide access to a wide range of potential antitumor substances. The substances prepared in the course of these studies will be submitted to the Drug Development Branch of the National Cancer Institute for biological screening as they become available.